Bury the Axe
Bury the Axe is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 126th case of the game and the 34th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot Shorty after the team learned about Solomon's plan they couldn't stop to wonder if the deal already fall so they decided to take a tour around the district and go to speak with Father Gaul Stipstone at his church. When the team approached the church the saw the large amount of people freaking out and leaving, alarming that someone is shady inside. After Mia and the player calmed the crowd they entered inside to insect the scene, finding the head of Father Stipstone. After sending the head to the morgue the team continued their investigation and found enough reason to suspect architect Nickolas Shapphire, stripper Ansley Ortega and the inventor Ammon Tesla. After the examination of the head, Matilda informed the duo that the victim had a crystallized sugar around the neck where the slice wound is and that the test proved that the sugar is from candy apples. As well, she told the team that most likely the murder weapon they need to look for is an axe. Some moments later, the team recapping the case as they sent the same information to their main department when in that time Collum came to the team and once again pointed the gun at them as he told them that they need to follow him to the interrogation room because someone from Europe came, wanting to speak with the player. Mia told him to chill a little as they followed him to the interrogation room, finding GMO Biologist Sidors Koks who said that he don't want harm but to help in the investigation. Sidors said that he moved to Fario at the same time s the player but that he hid in the Night's Castle where the victim lived and that they can go and search it if they feel like. Mia and the player went there and found reason to have a rich lady Minnie Star on the suspect list. They soon interrogated Ansley again. She said that the victim was sick freak, often offering her drugs to "help her in finding the right path of life". They also interrogated Ammon when the team found that the victim had argument with him. Ammon explained that the victim was crazy and that he found Satan in everything he would do. As well, they spoke to Nickolas again they they found his plans to demolish a church on which the victim didn't react peacefully. While the team stood by the parking lot to recap what they found, a rock with a message flied to the team from the direction of the old castle, hitting Mia. She team red the message that said "Just a warning to step back before it's too late. As reply to that the team quickly went to the castle ruins where they found more reasons to question Minnie. Minnie told the team that the victim had obsession with her, always trying to get under her skin to be able to pull up some freak tricks. The team spoke to Sidors again when they found that he and the victim had a bloody fight. Sidors said that he didn't mention it because he knew how he would look to the player but he said that the victim was a scammer and that he didn't mean good to the people. Sidors the added that prison changed him and that he isn't the same blinded man he was before. Then the team was called by Abbi, saying that she found the body of the victim that helped the team to find last piece of the puzzle and arrest Ammon. Ammon tried to hide his acts but under the pressure and evidence showed against him he confessed the murder, telling the team that the victim didn't work for the good of people. He explained that he caught the victim talking to someone in a black jacket about the drugs from university and how if they soon don't get rig of the player the whole imagination about future Fario under control of Aqucius will fall down, just how Pharmacius failed to get domination over university. He then explained that the victim caught him while spying o him and that he presses the button on the remote the team found earlier and closed all exits before starting to chase him. During his hopeless tried to escape h grabbed the axe from the Judas' shame statue and swift the axe and hitting the victim, making him unconscious. Thinking that he died he placed the head at the bible stand and beheaded him before running away. Shaking his hands he throw away his prototype of the machine and put hands in front of the team, accepting his faith to be arrested. On the trial Judge Gilmore sentenced him to life imprisonment. After the trial, the team decided that they need to find who the mysterious person is and that only way to find more is to make a connection with their colleagues in Fario PD to help them from outside in finding them and crack their involved with drug supplies and The Alternative. At that moment, Barb Bellamy approached and whispered to the team that John wants to speak with the player and her, but in the same time, Collum approached with Sidors who was in shackles. Collum said that the player and Mia should follow him to the interrogation room right now. Barb then whispered to them that she will wait for the player to be ready and speak with John. After arriving to the interrogation room, Collum throw Sidors on the ground and pointed the gun at him, forcing him into confession of being a double agent. Mia tried to calm Collum, telling him to let the player to speak with Sidors as a bad cop tactics won't work on him, and because the player know him longer. After Collum left, they uncuff Sidors and asked him what happened on what he replied that Collum attacked him from behind when he was heading towards his hiding spot when he accidentally discovered a secret small room that contained a couple of wooden contained and labels "Zemiq". the team looked at each other as they said that they would need exact location where he found thatm promising him that they will keep him safe. Sodors agreed to help as before the team went to the location he stopped the player, apologizing them for all troubles from the past and that he was blind to be part of LEGION and believing in all those crazy psychopathic ideas, promising the player that one day he will reveal them all LEGION's secret and way to stop them forever. After searching the ruins the player found the level that revealed the small room and a wooden container with "Zemiq" on it. Right after that they send it to the lab where Karen confirmed that the drug is Zemiq but modified and tests showed that this drug is something more powerful then just a drug and that fingerprints of Nickolas are all over the packages. The team then went to his workplace where they questioned him in front of his colleagues on what he started to sweat and moved the team to his office where he confessed that he was in contacts with drugs because Cecilia told him to pack that drugs and that a weird looking-monkey guy was threatening him under a gunpoint. Knowing that they can't arrest her with a verbal proof the team asked him if there is a recorded footage on what he said that there is, as a security camera near in village square shoots right into the place f the meeting. Mia and the player searched the place and found the camera that they sent to Madison who after analyzes said that the tape is corrupted but that soon she will be able to fix it and show it to the team once it's done. Afterwards, the player joined Barb in video chat with John who told the team that he has interesting information. He said that after the team arrived to Winter Fields he has been follow them by the order of mayor's Kessel but that they couldn't say anything until the mayor's confirm that his sister is corrupted. Barb then told him that they already know that but they need his help with finding a person in a black jacket. John told them that they should ask the source for more information so they can find the person. After that, the team went to the prison of Winter Fields to question Ammon once again. Ammon who told the team that he actually recorded it but that his phone is destroyed by the victim when he chases him. Barb told him to not worry as they left him in the cell, heading back to the church. Inside the church after piecing the phone together, they end it to to Arif in hope that something is saved. Arif then revealed that the phone is badly damaged but audio file is kept safe, partly and that the team will need to run audio though the database as he has business of personal matter to finish. After waiting for a matching voice the computer revealed that the person who spoke with the victim is Fin LeShout. They then celled John again, explaining him what they have found. He almost chocked hearing the name, explaining that Fin was always a shady guy and a material of various investigation he ran as a private eye i his now closed agency, and that if he is involved, the bet is probably very high. After everything, Mia, Barb and the player teamed up in the corner of The Alternative to match together the findings. With a discovery that Cecilia, Collum and Fin works together and that they are indeed involved with LUMIA they just needed to wait for a visible proof that would help them to put them down. At the moment, on the phone, Madison send them a fixed video of Cecilia and Collum's deadly threats towards Nickolas who filled a container with drug packages. Now having a proof the trio rushed into Cecilia's office, slamming inside and pointing their guns but finding no one there. The team looked around but as no one was found they back to their desk, where they saw on a security camera on the parking lot that the escaping trio jumped in the car and drove towards the lake. Ready to arrest them, the police trio got the guns in holders as they went to follow the path their fugitives escaped. Summary 'Victim' * Gaul Stipstone (Found beheaded in the Church) 'Murder Weapon' * Axe 'Killer' * Ammon Tesla Suspects NSapphireSFB.png|Nickolas Shapphire AOrtegaSFB.png|Ansley Ortega ATeslaSFB.png|Ammon Tesla SKoksSFB.png|Sidors Koks MStarrSFB.png|Minnie Star Quasi-Suspect(s) JNorthQSFB.png|John North Killer's Profile * The Killer is Gemini. * The Killer eats candy apples * The Killer plays Counter Compassion. * The Killer has green eyes. * The Killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 4 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Winter Fields